Imagine Living Like A King Someday
by barakitten
Summary: Kellic. Kellin Quinn Bostwick/Vic Fuentes. Fluff.


Running his fingers lightly through his dark hair, his light brown eyes glancing over the faces of the crowd, Kellin ran onto the stage, practically jumping into Vic's arms, laughing a little. He noticed the little Mexican man stumble forward, using his microphone stand as a supposrt.

"Damn Kellin, you pregnant?"He joked, grinning at him.

"Hey, fuck you bro. I'm just fat!"Kellin grinned, before tucking his head into Vic's neck, seemingly hiding from the crowd, but in all honestly he was biting away at his neck. He jumped off, got his microphone from one of the crew members, and grinned. He glanced at the Mexican, noticing how his cheeks were a little pink, he was sweaty already from doing their set in a fucking cap, idiot. Kellin thought it polite to change that, so skipped over to him and stole the hat, putting it on his head and running behind Jamie to hide from Vic, who rolled his eyes and flipped, he actually flipped Kellin off.

"Fuck you bro, I was wearing that to hide my fucking bed hair."Vic whined, and Kellin just shrugged.

"What's your beef bro, I always have bed hair!"He grinned.

"Bite me dickweed."Vic rolled his eyes, grinning.

"How very fucking dare you man!"Kellin pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

Vic couldn't help but chuckle, knowing Kellin couldn't stay mad at him for long. He sighed, and closed his eyes for a minute, before looking over at Kellin, opening his arms for him. Kellin ran to him, jumping on him, knocking his guitar out of the way. Vic smirked, because this was far too familiar for him.

"Kellin, love, get off."He said, rather politely.

Kellin hopped off, looking at him. He smiled, and bit his lip. He went and stood on one of the amps, hearing the song kick in. He jumped around a lit, sat under Jamie's legs, and spent most of his time on Vic's back, just singing, screaming, talking to put Vic off.

He climbed off at the end of song, pressing a kiss to Vic's cheek, hugging him, and walking off. He sighed, and bit his lip gently, rubbing his face. Yeah, he felt bad. Of course he did, he had a baby, and a wife, but he had Vic, too. Of course he loved his family, but there was something about that Mexican bastard he just couldn't get enough of. He sighed, and just sat outside his own tourbus, talking to Justin, waiting for Pierce The Veil to stop their set and for Vic to come and talk to them.

It happened, Vic came along, Kellin gave him his hat back, Justin went into the bus, and they went on a walk, only this time it was different. They were walking, and had stopped behind a small building, way off the path so no fans or anyone would be there, they were holding hands, and Vic had just pressed a small kiss to Kellin's red nose, it was a little swollen because Mike had accidently hit it with his guitar. It was that precise moment when Kellin burst into tears, the clear salty droplets roaming his cheeks, every curve of his face, and all Vic could do was hold him, keep his head in his neck, play with his black hair and murmur all the things he wanted to hear. It'd been the same after that day, and Kellin had felt bad, like really bad. He wanted to call home, tell his family everything, he was cheating, and with a dude.

"Kellin, talk to me."Vic whispered, wiping the tears from Kellin's angelic face.

"I f-feel so b-bad.."he whispered, biting his lip, "I have a wife, and a kid, oh my God my baby girl, and I'm fucking around with you, behind their backs."

Vic sighed, and bit his lip, "I know, Kellin, I know. And if you wanna break it off with me, then that is perfectly fine, I'm not going to try and stop you from being a family."

Kellin's head shook. He kind of hated it when Vic told him to leave, because he didn't want to. The thing was, Kellin loved Vic, almost as much as he loved his family. It was ridiculous, he wanted both, he knew he couldn't have both. It was his family, or Vic, because sneaking aorund like this was killing him, physically draining him and making him so tired, and fed up. He just wanted to sleep all the time, but he wasn't ever sleepy tired. He was always snappy with his bandmates; he was only ever happy when on the phone to his family, talking about them, or when he was with Vic, and even then he seemed to cry all the time, he was surprised he had any tears left. He looked at Vic, and just tugged him to him with the collar of his blue, flower printed shirt, pressing their lips together, his fingers curling into some of the brown locks that stopped at the males shoulder. Vic curled his fingers around Kellin's hip bones, kissing him back, just a tad more roughly. He didn't mean to, he was just a rough kind of person. He guessed it was from all the times he'd had to bitch slap Mike or Jamie for saying something idiotic. He pulled away a little, resting his forehead against Kellin's, pecking his lips a few times, Kellin crying, and kissing him back, making the taste of their lips salty and wet. Vic's eyes opened to look at the other male, seeing his red, swelling eyes, his pink, puffy, now a little bruised lips, and his pink cheeks.

"Kellin, listen. I know how much your family mean to you, and I don't want to get in the way of that."He whispered, looking at him.

Kellin looked at him, deep into his dark brown eyes, before closing his own with an exasperated sigh.

"I don't want you to leave me, Vic. I love my family, but I love you, as well."He whispered, burying his face into the crook of the others neck, taking in his scent; sweat, Linx, and taco. Odd, but Kellin had become so accustomed to that smell, he just couldn't get enough of it. The same went for Kellin, though. Vic couldn't get enough of how he smelt; sweat, coke, and some really expensive aftershave his wife had bought him, but with something else he didn't, or rather couldn't destinguish. He didn't want to, it was that air of mystery Kellin had.

Allowing themselves to stay like this for a while longer, they both pulled away mutually, returning their gaze into each others eyes, and Vic could honestly see, for the first time, how much hurt was lying in his boyfriends eyes for the pain he could either cause Vic, or his family, and for once, Vic couldn't help but smile at that look, Kellin cared, and he did want to make him smile too, knowing his was infectious seemed like a good thing right now. Kellin smiled, and looked down, before gently touching their lips together, and they both had to admit it, it had to be the most tender, meaningful kiss they had ever had, in all the years they'd been alive.

"I think I made my choice, Vic."Kellin whispered, and from the tone of his voice Vic was already feeling his heart break, it was a terrible feeling to know that the one person you lvoed was about to make the decision of their lives, and it could break three hearts with three words.

"I choose you."


End file.
